customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening
Home **Trending **History **Get YouTube Premium **Get YouTube TV ** *BEST OF YOUTUBE ** Music ** Sports ** Gaming ** Films ** TV Shows ** News ** Live ** Spotlight ** 360° Video * **Browse channels ** *Sign in now to see your channels and recommendations! Sign in 11:01 / 26:51 Barney and Friends Season 9 (2004) 9th *LilMike Jones 2424 videos *1 Barney & Friends: Everybody's Got Feelings (Season 9, Episode 1) barneycrazy12 *2 Barney & Friends: Caring Hearts (Season 9, Episode 2) barneycrazy12 *3 Barney & Friends: Let's Make Music! (Season 9, Episode 3) BarneyIn2014 *4 Movin' Along Part 1 BarneyIn2014 *5 Movin' Along Part 2 BarneyIn2014 *6 Barney & Friends: Let Your Creativity Fly! (Season 9, Episode 5) BarneyIn2014 *7 Imagine That! Part 1 BarneyIn2014 *8 Imagine That! Part 2 BarneyIn2014 *9 Barney & Friends: All About Me (Season 9, Episode 7) BarneyIn2014 *10 Barney & Friends: My Baby Brother (Season 9, Episode 8) BarneyIn2014 *11 Keep on Truckin' Part 1 BarneyIn2014 *12 Keep on Truckin' Part 2 BarneyIn2014 *13 Barney & Friends: I'm a Builder (Season 9, Episode 10) BarneyIn2014 *14 Coming on Strong Part 1 BarneyIn2014 *15 Coming on Strong Part 2 BarneyIn2014 *16 Barney & Friends: Let's Play Games! (Season 9, Episode 12) barneycrazy12 *17 Barney & Friends: You Can Count On Me (Season 9, Episode 13) barneycrazy12 *18 Barney & Friends: A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes (Season 9, Episode 14) barneycrazy12 *19 Barney & Friends: Easy as ABC (Season 9, Episode 15) barneycrazy12 *20 Barney & Friends: Look What I Can Do! (Season 9, Episode 16) barneycrazy12 *21 Barney & Friends: Making A Move! (Season 9, Episode 17) barneycrazy12 *22 Barney & Friends: Home, Safe Home (Season 9, Episode 18) barneycrazy12 *23 Barney & Friends: On the Road Again (Season 9, Episode 19) barneycrazy12 *▶ Barney & Friends: My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist (Season 9, Episode 20) barneycrazy12 Barney & Friends: My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist (Season 9, Episode 20) barneycrazy12 Subscribe30K Add to Share More 208,302 views 160 60 Published on 11 Nov 2015 Hopey'all enjoy. Song List: Barney Theme Song 0:13 Brushing My Teeth 3:08 What Would I Do Without My Teeth? 9:36 Squishy, Squashy, Washy 13:09 The Doctor is a Friend of Mine 15:38 Exercising, Won't You Come and Join Me? 17:02 The Yum Yum Song 20:20 If You're Happy and You Know It 22:33 I Love You 24:34 * SHOW MORE COMMENTS • 26 Add a public comment... Top comments Christina Mistretta2 years ago If You're Happy and You Know It 22:33﻿ Reply 7 View 7 replies sandra ramos3 weeks ago No Season 7 ending the show with Derek or Tina﻿ Reply 1 Daniel Walton2 years ago I love being a flight announcer.﻿ Reply 1 Jacob mills aka jmillygetssilly20208 months ago 3:08 brush teeth﻿ Reply 1 Hilary Lyall3 months ago 24:24 That was fun.﻿ Reply 1 Daniel Walton2 years ago Stephen W. as Ernie. Eric J. As Bert.﻿ Reply 1 Hilary Lyall3 months ago 24:42﻿ Reply 1 Sarah DixonHead2 years ago Cool﻿ Reply 2 Bonny Fitches2 years ago H﻿ Reply 1 BENJAMIN SOTO PEGORARI1 month ago Barney And Friends My Friends The Doctor And Dentist Season 9 Released In December 31, 2004 Reply sandra ramos1 month ago It's 2001 Lyrick Studios 0:09﻿ Reply BENJAMIN SOTO PEGORARI1 month ago Pretend Doctors And Dentists﻿ Reply sandra ramos1 month ago December 31, 2004 filming﻿ Reply Hilary Lyall1 month ago 20:10﻿ Reply Carlos Soto Muro1 year ago Barney And Friends My Friends The Doctor And The Dentist Final Season 9 Episode﻿ Reply Bryce Grimh1 year ago Last Episode 20 and Season 9! Barney last week!﻿ Reply Hannah Maria Soto Pegorari1 year ago Found Miguel Nick And Stacy﻿ Reply Jack Barrow1 year ago If you're happy and know it﻿ Reply Carlos Soto Muro1 year ago I Like Your Collection﻿ Reply *Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood - How Children Grow and Develop Each Day (2 HOURS!) Daniel Tigre en Español 8,131,113 views 1:54:13 *The Berenstain Bears: Go To The Doctor / Don't Pollute (Anymore) - Ep. 23 Treehouse Direct 2,800,905 views 24:05 *Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1993) ourfriendbarney 14,617,567 views 42:03 *The Clean Up Trash Song | +More Nursery Rhymes - Cocomelon (ABCkidTV) Cocomelon - Nursery Rhymes 32,723,087 views 33:25 *Elmo and Zoe Play The Letter P Game | Sesame Street Full Episode Sesame Street 4,939,422 views 56:36 *Elmo's World Weather HD Elmo's World 4,004,320 views 15:12 *Barney: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996) justimaginebarney 11,295,132 views 44:34 *Sesame Street: Elmo Songs Collection #2 Sesame Street 6,293,352 views 58:53 *Barney & Friends: Look at Me, I'm 3! (Season 2, Episode 10) ourfriendbarney 1,693,405 views 28:04 *Barney Big World Adventure the Movie MarYza2008 11,228,137 views 59:29 *The Mysterious Cookie Thief | Sesame Street Full Episode Sesame Street 8,320,548 views 55:42 *Barney & Friends: Hola, Mexico! (Season 1, Episode 29) BarneyIn2014 1,545,114 views 29:42 *Barney's Around the World Adventure ✈️ Part 1 (Full Episode) Barney 1,077,383 views 50:50 *Elmo and Rosita's Musical Playdate | Sesame Street Full Episode Sesame Street 11,092,337 views 57:03 *Barney & Friends: I Just Love Bugs (Season 1, Episode 17) ourfriendbarney 1,391,467 views 27:38 *Barney - Full Episodes Compilation - Lost and Found & Little Red Rockin' Hood (ALMOST 1 HOUR!) Barney 559,833 views 51:13 *The Search for Elmo's Costume | Sesame Street Full Episode Sesame Street 3,644,708 views 55:22 *Barney & Friends: Good, Clean Fun! (Season 4, Episode 15) VideoStationBRNY 12,632,681 views 26:41 *Elmo's Pretend School | Sesame Street Full Episode Sesame Street 3,733,881 views 56:00 *Barney & Friends Everyone Is Special Season 1, Episode 30 jason williamson 2,114,929 views